Rock-A-Doodle 2
by strong man
Summary: All I can say is that I'm going to be making some changes


**This is my very first Rock-A-Doddle fic ever so go easy on me**

**Rated**:K

**Date**:April 7

**Pairing**:ChanticleerxPatou, GoldiexChanticleer** (Slash)**

The story starts off with Brian and Kevin in a apartment which they lived it,they drying off after a hot shower together

Brian:"Well..Kevin..we best get ready for bed"He said while cleaning his eyes

Kevin nodded and then he went up to Brain's back,placed his arms around his waist and layed his head on his shoulder

Brain knew what his husband was thinking,he turned his head back and kissed him on the lips

Kevin smiled making Brain turn around for a better kissing angle,they continue kissing..eyes were closed,toungs were touching and arms were wrapped around each other followed by rubbing

after 51 seconds Brain playful pushed him away,took his hand and guided his over to the couch which was in front on the fireplace

He told Kevin to sit down while Brain went to get a book from the bookshelf

He chose the one about Chanticleer and his friend and the title was called Rock-A-Doddle 2

He then went over to Kevin who was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed

Brain:"Okay..here we go

He showed him the book and he nodded

Kevin got up to let Brain sit

Brain went up to the edge of the couch and Kevin sat beside him,all cuddling up to him, layed his head down on Brain's chest

Brain pulled the covers over Kevin and him so they can get comfortable

Brain then opened the book and started reading

**The story at the top is not part of the story so please...don't report me**

From Planet earth to the farm Chanticleer crowed so the sun could come up,the power of his voice echoed across the world then the screen went right for a close-up to see his lungs and when it did he sung the song sun better since he sang along with his girlfriend Goldie

Patou knows how to tie his shoes now

Edmand was returned home now and the Grand Duke was no more or so we may have thought,he was hiding in a cave and has regained his true form and now he's planning to kiddnapp Chanticleer along with his friends,till then everything was running smoothly

Soon they ended the song by taking each others hands and looking into one another's eyes deeply,they kissed

Patou was sitting on the fence thinking about something,

Chanticleer looked at his best friend and saw that he wasn't feeling well today,Goldie looked at him in confusion

She rubbed his cheek

Goldie:"Chanticleer

Chanticleer:"I'll be right back Goldie

Goldie nodded and he was over to the fence

While he was thinking,he was looking at a puddle and he saw his reflection along with Chanticleer

He looked up and there he was standing right in front of him

Chanticleer:"Patou..if somethin bothering ya?

Patou:"No"He lied

Chanticleer rolled his eyes and sat down with him

Chanticleer:"You sure?

Patou:"Yes

Chanticleer then put his arm around him

Patou turned away so Chanticleer couldn't see him blush

Chanticleer:"Well,if you ever need to talk I'm here for ya

Patou faced him and smiled

Patou:"Thanks Chanticleer

He patted his friends head then went off

Patou never thought that he would be falling in love with Chanticleer but that perfect body he had

He got down from the fence,let out a big sigh,put his head down and began to walk off away from the farm

He knew that Chanticleer was with Goldie that made him even more depressed, it was definitely too late now

He looked up when he was tree,He ran to it and sat down

He looked back at the farm then he turned back and sighed followed by his head being put down

Soon Brian turned the page and it was night

Everyone was asleep, including Patou

He was sleeping under the tree until a voice spoke

Are you alright"A deep voice said to Patou

It was Hunch,Grand Duke's nephew who was sitting on a branch

Patou:What do you want?"He said looking at Hunch then he turned his head

Hunch flew down beside him and put a wing on his shoulder

Hunch:"I'm here too help

Patou noticed and turned his whole body around,put his head down and sighed

Patou:"All you owls done is tried to kill Chanticleer...why should I trust you?"He said growling

Hunch walked to him,put his wing under Patou's chin and lift it up

Hunch started to sing about friendship,it started slow but speeded up at he goes on

I used to be bad but now I'm good...you don't trust me but you will soooooooooooooooonnn

He went into a came near by and Patou followed him

Patou:"It's kinda dark in here

Hunch lit a fire with his breath and he continued the song when he flew on the platform

I will not let no harm come your way...if you give me a chance

Hunch flew down from the platform to Patou, he took his paws and flew back to the platform then he started to dance,Patou joined him followed by singing

Sooooooooooooooooo if you get lost

Patou:"I will find you

Patou & Hunch:"I know you'll come though...if you give me a chance

Patou:"Are you sure I can trust you?

Hunch:"If you believe you can

Patou & Hunch:"I believe in you

Hunch:"Of course I do

Patou:"I gotta believe in you

Hunch:"But what if my dad knows about this

Patou:"Forget about it cause...

Patou & Hunch:"We're friends to the end and nothing's can break up

Hunch:"What about the other owls?

Patou:"Forget about them...you'll be safe with us

Hunch:"Goah...thanks pal

Patou:"Your welcome bubby"He said while he elbowed him and winked at him

Patou & Hunch:"We're two of a kind and we'll never give up

They then stood back to back

Patou:"Never

Hunch:"We remain friends

Patou:"You bet we will

They broke apart and the beat got louder as Hunch flew up to the platform again including Patou

Hunch:"No

Patou:" We'll stay together

Hunch:"Forevvvvvver

A spotlight sicned down on Patou, he was doing tap dancing

He passed it onto Hunch and he did disco dancing

The light started to fade down as Patou sat on the edge of the platform, he cupped his hand and placed them in between his legs and Hunch sat with his

Patou:"Hunch...I gotta tell you sonething...you don't tell anyone including Chanticleer

Haunch:"My lips are sealed"He said zipping his lips

Patou:"You know Chanticleer

Hunch:"The rooster..Yeah I know him

Patou:"Well...I I've been hiding the secret from him

Hunch:"What is it?

Patou:"I'm in love with him

Hunch was shocked by this cause he was a dog plus he know about love cause his dad showed that ho him but he didn't show much

Hunch:"Really?

Patou nodded

Hunch:"Tell me the details

Patou:"Well...to start off...the way that his clothes shows his chest, the way he sings and his hair

Hunch smiled at him

Patou:"But the problem is...he's Goldie's boyfriend

Hunch:"I see"He said showing support in the dog

Patou:"Yeah...I got to find a way to tell him how a really feel about him

Hunch:"Well...I don't know about romance but I'll try and help you out

Patou smiled and thanked him

**It was pretty hard to write a song but I did it**

**More chapters coming up and make sure to review this, good or bad I don't care**


End file.
